Body Contact
by Yellow Galex
Summary: Meowing is prohibited.


Kotori placed her right hand over Umi's left hand. As she slowly tightened her grip, Umi's body was beginning to tense up at the touch. Kotori's hand was always so soft, it was warm. It was the kind of touch that Umi always yearned for. The one that she always craved for.

But something wasn't right.

"Why are you doing this, Kotori?"

"What?"

"This. What are we doing?"

There was no response.

The heat from Kotori's hand was starting to spread on Umi's arm. Kotori finally spoke.

"I want you, Umi-chan."

Umi stopped her breathing.

"I want you to make love to me."

Umi turned to look at Kotori, her dumbfounded eyes facing seductive ones that were full of want.

"But we're—"

"Ssshhh," Kotori put a finger on Umi's lips as she leaned her face closer. "Kiss me."

Umi's heartbeat was fast. Her mind was spinning in circles. She can see Kotori's pleading eyes, begging for her to give what she wanted.

She knew that she also wanted it.

And so she kissed her.

Slowly, Umi clashed her lips with Kotori's, soft and shy, shivering but not cold. Kotori gladly met Umi and snaked one of her arms around the bluehead's nape, touching it lightly to pull Umi closer.

They broke off from the kiss after feeling the need for air but their eyes remained locked on each other. Umi was feeling something different in her heart. She was feeling a rush, something that she only ever felt whenever her skin grazed Kotori's delicate one. It was her own feeling of want, her own feeling of needing more of Kotori.

The second time Umi dived in, it was hungrier and more passionate than before.

"Mmph—"

Their tongues danced together. Dominating and tasting each other. Umi can feel her hands reaching under Kotori's green blouse as if her hands had a mind of their own. Kotori didn't budge at all and even grabbed on Umi's arms to make the bluehead's way inside her shirt easier.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori whispered warmly on Umi's ear. The archer didn't open her eyes and kept busy with feeling Kotori's _kotoris._

"Umi-chan, _nya_ …"

Umi paused from kissing the ashen-haired girl but her eyes were still closed and her hands were still occupied. "What, Kotori?"

" _Nya nya nya…_ "

This time, properly hearing what Kotori was whispering to her, Umi pulled away and frowned.

"Are you… meowing?"

What Umi saw in front of her was not Kotori.

It was Rin.

 **…**

"KOTORI!"

Umi lifted her back from the floor abruptly and was badly gasping for air. She was sweating a lot and she was feeling… conflicted.

"Umi-chan? Are you okay, nya?"

"Aaaaaahh!" Umi instinctively screamed when she heard the meow again. Beside her was Rin, fully clothed and confused at the older girl's reaction.

"Is there a ghost, nya?! Umi-chan save me!" Rin exclaimed as she scooted over to Umi's side to hide from the 'ghost'.

When Umi realized that she was only dreaming, her stiffened shoulders finally relaxed down and she turned to pat Rin on the head. The orange-haired girl was covering her face with both her hands, still trying to hide from the imaginary spirit.

"It's okay, Rin. I just thought…" Umi sighed, her expression still sour from the memory. "I just had a nightmare."

"Really? There's no ghost?" Rin asked in her smallest voice. She finally lifted her head up and pouted. "But why did you shout, nya? I was practicing my call and response for our concert next week… and then you were sleeping, and then you freaked out! It was scary…"

"A nightmare, huh?"

There was another person in the room.

It was Nozomi. Of course.

Umi turned to where the voice came from. Nozomi was just a few steps behind them reading her tarot cards on the table. "Y-Yes. I had a dream and K-Kotori was there. And then…" Umi hesitated for a while and blushed at what _actually_ happened in her dream. "I don't know, she just started meowing at me."

"Is that so?" Nozomi said in sing-song, her signature mischievous smile creeping up. "Were you having a wet dream, Umi-chan?"

"A what?!"

"Did you know that you were saying Kotori-chan's name before you woke up?" the purple-haired girl teased. "I'm guessing there was _something_ going on in your dream but Rin-chan's voice interrupted it. That's why you thought Kotori-chan was the one meowing."

"Eh? Rin interrupted Umi-chan's wet dream?" Rin commented. She honestly didn't know what a wet dream was so she just casually said it (Rin was thinking that Umi was swimming in her dream or something similar).

"What? Rin! I did not have a wet— I didn't have such a dream!" Umi exclaimed, her face already burning red.

"It's okay, Umi-chan. No need to be embarrassed about it," Nozomi laughed. "With our schedules packed with so much practice for the concert, it's only normal for your thoughts to miss the body contact."

"Body contact? Like hugging, nya?" Rin asked. What was this innocent child doing here?

"Something like that," Nozomi winked at the youngest lily white member. "You know, Kotori-chan is just at the other room, Umi-chan. I think Honoka-chan and Hanayo-chan went out to buy some food. You could sneak in and…"

"No!" Umi covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. There were just enough embarrassing things that she could handle for a day, and Nozomi suggesting something indecent was already a bit too much for her virtuous heart.

Besides, Umi could just wait until everything that kept them busy was done. It was only just a week away. The _body contact_ can wait. Yeah.

"Please stop it, Nozomi. I'll keep myself awake now, you have my word on it. Rin, why don't we go over the setlist again? Let's practice hard! Come on!"

"Huh? Uhh, okay, nya!"

Once Umi and Rin started rehearsing with the music playing out loud in their practice room, Nozomi just returned to reading her tarot cards. She picked a new card from the deck.

"Lovers…" she whispered and smiled. "These kids."

* * *

.

A/N: I don't know mahn lily white is crack

And Umi is a closet perv


End file.
